Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary
(also referred to as Halo: Anniversary) was announced at Microsoft's E3 2011 Press Conference. 343 Industries, collaborating with Saber Interactive, is to release a remake of the classic Halo: Combat Evolved, released in 2001, titled Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary. Upon release (November 15th, 2011), the game will feature 7 classic multiplayer maps, which so far includes Battle Creek, Hang 'Em High, Infinity and Damnation, support for Xbox Live multiplayer matchmaking, and a complete visual overhaul.E3 2011 Reveal Trailer for Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary In Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, 343 Industries will be graphically revamping the entire game. For example, Master Chief's armor will be redone and enhanced to modern graphics standards, while still retaining the Halo: Combat Evolved feel by keeping the Master Chief's MJOLNIR Mark V armor. Also, the level design in campaign and multiplayer will be enhanced. This means that everything will be more detailed and include more things to fill in the blank space that Halo: CE left behind. This can be likened to the being upgraded in Halo: Reach to include more detail and visual appeal. In addition, in Microsoft's ViDoc on Anniversary, they stated that the player will have the option to switch between old graphics and revamped graphics/art with the push of a button. However, the developers will not be sacrificing the original feel of the graphics. Anniversary is simply adding an additional layer of graphics on top of the original game graphics, so new textures, hence being able to switch between the old and revamped graphics, and thus keeping the original gameplay and physics of the classic Halo: Combat Evolved intact. In addition, they will be keeping some of the original audio from Halo: Combat Evolved to contribute to the general nostalgic feeling of the game. Also, the music has been changed from Martin O'Donnell's original soundtrack and replaced with brand new "re-orchestration" from Skywalker Orchestra. Some other additions to the game will be some long awaited achievements, Terminals, and other hidden easter egg type goodies. Finally, it also has been announced that the game will include the ability to play co-op campaign over Xbox Live. The campaign will run on the original engine, whereas multiplayer will be powered by the Reach ''engine.Gametrailers video interview It is currently in debate whether multiplayer and campaign will ship on the same disk, or the full Reach multiplayer will appear on a second disk with the seven new maps, similar to Halo 3: ODST. It will be released on November 15, 2011 – the ten year anniversary to the day Halo: CE was originally released. Multiplayer ''Halo: Anniversary will support cooperative campaign and competitive multiplayer modes. Multiplayer Maps Seven maps will be updated and re-released utilizing the Reach engine. Announced multiplayer maps in Halo: Anniversary include: *Beaver Creek/Battle Creek *Hang 'Em High *Infinity *Damnation Firefight maps An unknown Firefight map (" a Firefight map unlike any you’ve ever seen before. One thing I can tell you is that this one is particularly appropriate to Halo: Combat Evolved but will do things that no Firefight map has done."http://halo.xbox.com/en-us/news/headline/the-halo-bulletin-inaugural-frankie-edition/59856) This might mean that the map may feature The Flood, the infectious species that made its first debut in Halo: CE and has never been previously seen in any Firefight map. References 3. The Halo bulletin (Frank O' Connor) 4. IGN Halo Anniversary News Gallery File:Halo Title.jpg|Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Title Art Halo boxshot.jpg|The box for the much anticipated game File:leak.png|Microsoft's Home Page hours before the E3 announcement, accidentally revealing Halo 4 and Halo: CE Anniversary File:halo silent 1 original.jpg|Original Silent Cartographer File:Pillar HCEA.jpg|Updated version of Silent Cartographer w/enhanced visuals Halo Evolution4.jpg|Comparing Halo CE with CEA Halo Evolution3.jpg|Comparing Halo CE with CEA Halo Evolution1.jpg|Comparing Halo CE with CEA Comparison_Halo_CE_Halo_CEA.jpg|Comparing Halo CE with CEA Links *''Halo:Combat Evolved'' Category:Games